Sleep Inhibited
by Dak-kun
Summary: ...I really can't describe this, so read for yourself. If I continue it, it will be tragic. Some KC


**Sleep Inhibited**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of it's and anything else's characters (KC forever).**

* * *

**Sleep Inhibited**

* * *

**"Where has the light gone? My Kira, my inamorata...I am all alone now. Parted most untimely in a horrendous manner- letting you be taken by the entwined threads of war and destiny. Never once did I share a feeling more than a hug or a gentle embrace, and yet I would give everything just to live my delusional fantasy with you."**

**Cagalli started silently crying over the grave of her coordinator; it has been a long two years without her brother there, and time was starting to wear on the poor girl. After done pouring her heart out, she rose and started swaying to her vehicle. This would be the last time she visited here. Needing to be anywhere but, she drove aimlessly, leaving everything behind to start anew, hopefully forgetting all the troubles of her past. As she drove on, she couldn't help but get the feeling of falling. Faster and faster, until only nothingness remained.**

**After a week of running, she suddenly stopped. This was it- complete ignorance of the dismal situation, where she could remain and not worry about memories tearing her insides. An illusion of a smile appeared on her face as she quickly rented someplace in the vast darkness that encompassed her, and just fell on the bed, uncaring of anything. Then a light tapping was heard, and reluctantly she rose to meet the person. A dark- haired woman greeted her- the manager.  
"I just wanted to greet you formally to the place of blackened hearts. (bows) Welcome to the Eternal Abyss."  
Cagalli blinked.**

**"What?"  
"This is the place where people shun themselves from society for whatever purpose they might have. Here the soul can find rest. Anyway, you look tired, so please try to get some peace. ...Bye..."  
Quietly shutting the door, Cagalli was left alone once more. "...Rest sounds nice..."**

**Days... weeks... months... it felt like even years came and went as Cagalli withdrew more and more into herself. The ultimate darkness had come, penetrating all of her senses, collapsing her into nothing more than faded memory. There wasn't a face she had not forgotten; all had the same pitch covering their faces.**

**Then, one day, while staring thoughtlessly at the ceiling, words formed on her lips, being, "Will you love me forever..."  
What an odd irregularity, she pondered, to have such words heard. With little effort she tried to remember in vain, searching the visages devoid of any color or depth, and in the end forgetting about this incident all together. But all the while there was indeed a piece deep inside that cried out to the withered sky, the vacancy that is her heart. No matter how much she lazily watched time pass, that small feeling was incessantly whining, begging to be released from its prison. It kept reawakening, and growing... bigger and bigger still, damming withing her body until it could no longer be held.  
Suddenly Cagalli's eyes burst open with life.  
"Kira!"**

**Everything about him came rushing back to her, and she could not but cry as heaven's angels would over a once lost soul that has finally found the true path. And though an ache all through her body was felt, Cagalli now knew where she needed to go.**

**Leaping up out of the bed, she ran to the door with fervent speed. There, just outside stood the manager.  
"So I see you're awake. Not too many people ever leave here."  
"I have somewhere I must be-" "I know. He is waiting for you on the outside. You know, right? I shall send you back to him."  
Nodding, Cagalli gave the lady a quick embrace. "Thank you, for looking after me all of this time."  
All sorrows diminished, Cagalli started weeping from joy as the manager held up a hand; and as she did, Cagalli was encircled by a sphere of blue and yellow, when she suddenly disappeared.**

**Slowly blinking her eyes open, light of the likes which she has never seen started filtering through her senses. It was a bit disfigured, but the clearer her vision became, the more she could make out the blurry figure that was clasping her hand, tears evident in his eyes.  
"Cagalli! (sniff) Please wake up..."  
And with that, everything dark shattered for the time being, and she finally had a chance for true peace, together with the one she would forever love. Lifting her head to his, she then kissed him with all of her sleepy and passionate love, blocking out his confused muffles.  
"Good morning, dear brother..."**

**(A/N) I really don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, probably just daydreaming a tad... Anyway, I only care for one's review so the rest do as you will (bows)**


End file.
